Heretofore, available dump combustors have good performance over a wide range of conditions for high L/D ratios, that is about 4.5. For very low ratios, however, such as for a ratio of about l.3, good performance is obtained at unacceptably narrow conditions.
Various types of combustor chambers have been devised, and generally each apparatus has been designed to provide engine performance in one particular area. For example, a combustor assembly might be constructed to provide improved performance at low engine power operation, or for reducing objectionable exhaust emissions. Generally, however, there has not been much effort to provide good engine performance over a wide range of conditions for dump conbustors which have low L/D ratios.